


Holiday Interlude

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Over cooked dinner and a surprise.Warnings: 18+ Only! Fluff, Smut with a dash of dub/con if you squint.A/N: This was a honest attempt at fluff but sorta veered off at the end. Anyhoo. I just wanted to share with ya something for the season to show how much I appreciate you. Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy! Love ya! :D
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Holiday Interlude

Dinner was a bust. Christmas dinner had been well intended. You had every intention of pulling off the perfect meal to end the year. But as you stood near the kitchen counter and surveyed the mess left over you couldn’t help but think it could have been much better. It all seemed so simple, until it wasn’t.

Steve’s footfalls pulled you from the chilly admonishment of your inner monologue. “It was a great dinner.” He said cheerfully.

You grabbed up the ruby red bowl full of overcooked bread. “I burned the buns.” You said, moving toward the bin.

His eyes followed you across the kitchen. “The rolls? Nah, a little char never hurt anyone.” said Steve.

You placed the bowl atop a stack of dishes near the sink. “And the ham tasted funny.” You added harshly.

Steve was closer, light on his feet like he was in his heart he was standing at your side. “I hate ham anyway.” He said.

You shook your head and eyed the pot of pale yellow corn. “And the corn…I don’t understand—I just had to boil it. Why was it so salty?” you asked with a wince.

Steve stood behind you and put his warm hands on your shoulders. “Call it your special surprise corn on the cob!”

You twisted around and out of his hold to look up at him. “Steve. It was a mess. I wanted it to be special for your friends, for you.”

Steve smiled kindly as one of his hands cupped your cheek. “I think it was special.”

“I saw Sam spit my green beans into a napkin.” You said flatly.

Steve’s eyes shifted off in thought and then gazed back at you. “Hey, Bucky ate it.”

“That’s because Bucky will eat anything that doesn’t move.”

Steve took the kitchen towel from your hands and tossed it into the sink with the pile of dishes.

“Follow me.”

He held your hand within his own and walked you from the kitchen. You followed him through the small living room in the apartment dotted with both yours and Steve’s possessions. And only when he brought you into the bed room did he finally turn around with a smile. Steve pointed to the bed.

“You were amazing.” He said with a smile unfolding on his lips. “I want to show you something special.”

You glanced at the bed and then back to Steve. “You mean an opportunity to see me naked?” you laughed.

Steve nodded and mouthed ‘of course’ as he pulled you further into the room.

“Sit.” The blond captain instructed. You smiled, shrugged and went along with it.

Steve walked away and disappeared into the walk-in closet. You grinned and peeled off your blouse, you stood and pulled off your pants as you kicked off your shoes. Flutters in your belly started, always for him and always in anticipation for whatever Steve had up his sleeve.

You flopped on the bed and stretched out across it just as Steve reemerged with his hands behind him.

Steve’s eyes stopped along with his stride. Maybe you misread his meaning. It was an unusual reaction for certain, so you began to pull the throw blanket over your naked body as you sat up.

“Sweetheart..” he began and quickly walked toward you.

“I thought-“

Steve smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Oh no that’s gunna happen too.” He laughed lightly. “You’re eager..I like that.”

Steve leaned in and kissed you. Immediately you ran a hand through his blond strands tempting him to join you.

“Wait.” He pulled back. “I just want to look at you for a minute.”

Steve’s eyes moved over your leg peeking out of the throw, your naked shoulders, the smoothness of the skin of your smiling cheeks.

“I thought I would never feel at home.” He said suddenly.

“Okay?” you asked confused.

“I came back and found that the world was different. But I was different too. Took me awhile to get use to it. And then there was you.”

Steve smiled, bright even his cheeks blushed.

“You add to everything, in the best possible ways.”

Steve brought his hand from around his thigh. Tight fisted he leaned over in the bed onto his elbow. He looked up at you with an uneasy grin, laid his upturned fist upon the throw in your lap.

Your eyes traveled down to his hand just as it opened.

“Will you marry me?” Steve asked softly.

The gleam, the ring of shiny metal sat in the palm of his hand. You stared at it.

“Wow.” You whispered and couldn’t take your eyes off the ring.

A few years had passed by without the typical fights, the longing, the angst of being unsure. At first you thought it was a fluke, a happy accident or something that you met a man so completely matched to you. But who really thinks anything lasts forever? Steve did. Not in fairy-tale way but in that like looks for like easy going anything could happen sort of way.

Steve cleared his throat.

Your eyes shot over to his shade of blue.

“Are you sure?” you asked but you knew the answer before he said it.

“I’m asking you remember?”

Your eyes fell back to the ring.

Steve’s fingers gently closed around it, he began to pull his hand out of your lap.

“I will. I do, yes!” you said enthusiastically.

Your eyes now full with happy tears rolled down your cheeks as Steve placed the ring around your finger. And at the same time his other hand began to pull at the throw blanket covering your breasts.

“I want you and those burnt buns.” said Steve lightly.

You chuckled, and leaned in to him throwing your arms around his neck. “You got me, Captain.”

Steve held you close as he fell back against the pillow spreading your legs over him. Your hips wiggled over his tan slacks appreciating the large growing bugle underneath.

Steve slipped a hand down between your thighs and flicked the button of his pants, then unzipped his fly.

“I do.” said Steve and kissed you deeply. “I love these lips.” He said and pecked your mouth, his eyes crawled down your neck until they landed on your breasts. His hands caressed up your thighs gripping and urging you to rock back and forth along the length of his shaft.

“This body…” Steve groaned and his head fell back on the pillow. “..fuck.” he whispered and shut his eyes savoring the slick of your cunt.

Steve opened his eyes, dipped his hands back between your thighs and pushed up inside you.

Whimpers, soft moans fell from your lips as you collapsed over his wide chest and clutched his cotton button-up.

“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” said Steve as your ass bounced delicately up and down. Steve gripped your ass his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Sweetheart, honey…you’re gunna carry me inside you…” he moaned.

Steve grabbed your upper arms and rolled to the middle of the bed with you underneath him. He sat up on his knees, pulled off his shirt and fell back on top of you. He pressed his chest into you as he jerked down his pants further and when you wrapped your arms around his chest he was buried inside you once again.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said softly. Steve’s hips slapped against your pelvis. Your legs and thighs rose higher around his waist taking him in deeper further into your core. Steve stared at your mouth, he licked his lips leaned in and kissed you.

You clenched around him drawing his body in closer. Steve’s hands and arms dove underneath your back till he hooked around on your shoulders locking you in to take his steady short thrusts. His skin, and coarse hair rubbed against your clit the wide hilt of his cock pounded your sensitive folds. Run through with lust and hung up with his words your orgasm unfolded within you.

Steve’s breath, shallow and hushed, brushed against your ear as he licked the skin below. “I’m going to cum in you…”

“Steve…” you whispered in warning.

Steve’s head rose his lips hovered above yours. “Don’t deny me honey..”

His hips hit harder. “I won’t…” you groaned. “I won’t Stevie.” you conceded.

His eyes glowed with your acceptance and his thrusts became quicker, more purposeful.

“You’re going to be mine,” said Steve, his eyes flashed from gentle to tight narrowed focus.

“..completely.”

Steve’s head dipped back down to the moist skin of your shoulder at the same moment his hips stalled. 

The bristle of stubble of his jaw scraped along your collarbone. His voice, deep and gravelly kissed the rim of your ear as he whispered. 

“Forever.”


End file.
